<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The reason for Aspen's grey hair by amberquartz, Tamarayacht, toelessfeet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700556">The reason for Aspen's grey hair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberquartz/pseuds/amberquartz'>amberquartz</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamarayacht/pseuds/Tamarayacht'>Tamarayacht</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toelessfeet/pseuds/toelessfeet'>toelessfeet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Self Aware (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Other, RP turned into a fanfic, Texting, chatfic, shenanigans and clownery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberquartz/pseuds/amberquartz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamarayacht/pseuds/Tamarayacht, https://archiveofourown.org/users/toelessfeet/pseuds/toelessfeet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a Self Aware chatfic but its only 0.2% canon</p><p>Don't forget to go read Self Aware here! <a href="https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/self-aware/list?title_no=330088">https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/self-aware/list?title_no=330088 </a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elliot Rainor/Mell Carter (onesided)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The reason for Aspen's grey hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/598003">Self Aware</a> by Jello-Fello.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>when The Biot Room became secret self aware roleplay, and we decided to share it with the rest of the world</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- kai created a group chat - </p>
<p>- kai added mell, elliot, and Aspen to the chat -</p>
<p>kai: hey has anyone heard from mell recently?</p>
<p>Aspen: No?</p>
<p>elliot: um no?</p>
<p>mell: So</p>
<p>kai: oh fuck</p>
<p>- mell is online -</p>
<p>mell: What do you do when you encounter a murderous clown</p>
<p>Aspen: dude</p>
<p>kai: YOU RUN AWAY FROM IT</p>
<p>kai: RIGHT MELL</p>
<p>elliot: call me send me your location</p>
<p>mell: Idk hes got a gun. seems p cool</p>
<p>kai: MELL YOU FUCK</p>
<p>mell: He has balloons!</p>
<p>kai: MELL YOU COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW</p>
<p>elliot: kai you can't just order him around</p>
<p>mell: Might chill w him for a bit, he only shot at me 1 time</p>
<p>kai: MELL HOLY FUCK</p>
<p>mell: Make that 7</p>
<p>kai: better than what im going to do IF YOU DONT LEAVE NOW</p>
<p>kai: ELLIOT WHERE IS HE</p>
<p>mell: u h</p>
<p>elliot: like i'm telling you</p>
<p>Aspen: Why would elliot know</p>
<p>Aspen: Can someone go help him </p>
<p>- mell is offline -</p>
<p>kai: HE BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHERE MELL IS OR I'LL TELL YOU WHY HE WOULD KNOW</p>
<p>kai: BITCH</p>
<p>kai: MELL GET BACK ONLINE RIGHT NOW</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- two hours later -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- mell is online -</p>
<p>- mell changed his name to drug clown -</p>
<p>kai: NOPE</p>
<p>kai: FUCK THIS SHIT</p>
<p>- kai left the chat -</p>
<p>- Aspen added kai to the chat -</p>
<p>drug clown: are you fucks going to pick up this kid or am I actually going to murder him like some shitty horror movie.</p>
<p>drug clown: he bit me.</p>
<p>drug clown: he actually bit me i might have rabies.</p>
<p>drug clown: he then yelled at me for tasting like sewer water.</p>
<p>kai: it’s fine he’s vaccinated</p>
<p>elliot: ….</p>
<p>kai: ...he’s vaccinated, right?</p>
<p>- elliot is offline -</p>
<p>kai: FUCK DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING AROUND HERE</p>
<p>Aspen: What the honest to god fuck </p>
<p>drug clown: so</p>
<p>drug clown: do i put him down or What?</p>
<p>kai: NO.</p>
<p>kai: THAT IS NOT YOUR JOB</p>
<p>Aspen: Where are you </p>
<p>drug clown: docks.</p>
<p>kai: okay hold tight i’m omw</p>
<p>- elliot is online -</p>
<p>elliot: I’m coming too</p>
<p>kai: so <em> now </em> youre online</p>
<p>drug clown: gyus hte drgus r soooo colo</p>
<p>drug clown: hawy is ym naem tihs</p>
<p>- drug clown changed his name to mlebleee -</p>
<p>kai: MELL</p>
<p>mlebleee: ithnk youe kittle pal is whauyn up</p>
<p>Aspen: Whats going on</p>
<p>Aspen: I was just tryng to feed my snake</p>
<p>Aspen: and everything goes to bad</p>
<p>elliot: don’t worry I’m almost there</p>
<p>kai: 4 minutes away</p>
<p>mlebleee: kkkaiiij</p>
<p>mlebleee: hhiss huys stamky</p>
<p>mlebleee: smless like a swwer</p>
<p>mlebleee: picj me uo</p>
<p>mlebleee: oh andiu hoty my phien balc</p>
<p>kai: 1 minute away</p>
<p>Aspen: ...mell is there a snake near you</p>
<p>mlebleee: ueaj</p>
<p>mlebleee: wjy:</p>
<p>Aspen: Send me a pic of it</p>
<p>mlebleee: image0.png</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>[Image description: very blurry picture of a milk snake; there are some suspicious red blotches on the ground, and in the corner of the image you can just make out some pink hair, from what might be someone lying on the ground]</p>
<p>Aspen: fuck how did Leo get there</p>
<p>Aspen: @elliot @kai Can one of you grab Leo before you go</p>
<p>elliot: yes</p>
<p>kai: sure sure</p>
<p>elliot: -squints-</p>
<p>mlebleee: o kai judyt got hetre</p>
<p>elliot: dont worry im almost there</p>
<p>kai: its ok we dont need you, you can go home.</p>
<p>elliot: mell could you please wait until i get there</p>
<p>mlebleee: lkdfjsklfdks</p>
<p>Aspen: mell?</p>
<p>kai: He’s not dead</p>
<p>kai: <em> yet </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aspen: Um guys?</p>
<p>Aspen: It’s been 12 minutes?</p>
<p>Aspen: ...and no one has said anything?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aspen: Okay now it’s been 20 minutes </p>
<p>Aspen: Should I call the cops or</p>
<p>Aspen: I have 911 dialed in my phone and I’m about to hit send if no one answers</p>
<p>kai: it’s okay, everything’s okay</p>
<p>Aspen: Okay but what happened, you’ve all been radio silent for over 20 minutes now</p>
<p>elliot: kai wanted to take mell to the hospital but it wasn’t that serious</p>
<p>Aspen: Wasn’t he <em> shot seven times??? </em></p>
<p>elliot: so now we’re at his apartment and cleaning up </p>
<p>kai: what are you doing with our clothes</p>
<p>kai: istg if you touch my hoodies</p>
<p>elliot: i thought i could throw your bloody clothes and the rest in one go</p>
<p>elliot: let me be helpful :)</p>
<p>Aspen: What are you talking about</p>
<p>elliot: mell doesn’t own any black hoodies</p>
<p>kai: Really? now?</p>
<p>kai: aspen, when we picked up the idiot who somehow managed to take off his hoodie, that drug fucker was gone already</p>
<p>kai: we had to hurry bc there were a few people with a camera around talking about filming a new hot hit  </p>
<p>elliot: i helped drag mell back to kai’s car </p>
<p>elliot: he had passed out and now kai is treating him</p>
<p>Aspen: okay, well which one of you has Leo? I can pick him up tomorrow</p>
<p>kai: …</p>
<p>elliot: …. </p>
<p>kai: fuck</p>
<p>Aspen: Where the <em> fuck </em> is my snake</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>MEANWHILE, IN THE CITY OF CROWSVILLE AT AVIONCORP TOWERS…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kei: theres a snake in my boot</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is brought to you by Anonymous Crow, and 3 bi disasters in a trench coat pretending to be 1 functional human bean<br/>Kai and Mell if you read this pls do not snipe us</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>